Tyson Hazard
Appearance Hair Style/Color: Dark Skin Color: Light Brown Eye color: Deep Black/Brown Age: 31 Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 189 lbs Usually seen wearing black boots, tan pants, and a musty gray jacket worn over the visible armor. He wears a glove on his (left) gun hand, and has the Callahan Revolver reverse mounted and hung high on his thigh. Walks with a slight favor to his right, from a wound received in prison. Ship & Rank: Goliath -Captain- Pesonality Crusty on the edges, but soft in the middle. Stubborn, very world wary. Has a difficult time trusting anyone beyond a handshake. The opposite of tight lipped, Ty will often begin and end a conversation using his wits and unassuming manner to learn more about you then he lets on. History Read the Hazard-Bara Chronicles for more details. Born during the winter 2481 on Beamounde Tyson (called Ty by friends) has a knack for finding trouble. As a young boy his father sent him to a seminary off-world in hopes of quelling his rebellious streak. After several years of seminary, Ty ran away. Without much money and fewer friends Ty got involved with seedier elements, and disreputable activities. Tyson was eventually caught up in the war against the Alliance when it broke out 2509. Smart, resourceful, and young, he quickly caught the eye of his superiors and became a commissioned officer early in the war. He fought bravely through 3 campaigns each leading to a promotion and subsequent praise from his men. He was awarded the rank of Lt. Colonel for his quick thinking and courage after the death of his commanding officer. He tended to lead from the front and was and was the epitome of those who fought back against the Alliance...young, smart, and full of fire and brimstone. He cut a dashing figure, and was quickly making a name for himself...some even predicted that in a short time he would make full Colonel or higher perhaps even a generalship wasn't out of the question. This idea was short lived. Before he could go further, he was captured during the Siege of Dukhang, and was suspected (never confirmed) of being a turncoat as his entire brigade was subsequently captured soon after his capture. After sitting in an Alliance prison for the duration of the war, He was released in 2511 and returned to Beaumonde and found what was left of his family missing and dead. The accusation of his treason kept him finding much help after the war, and still haunts him. He constantly has to deal with people who remember his name or face from several published reports of his supposed turning, and eventually the nickname 'Turncoat' became a common phrase heard in his presence. Still Ty doesn't help matters much by ignoring them or by keeping his head held high. He has never told anyone of the truth of the situation, and keeps the event close to his chest. Faction Standing *'Alliance': Suspicious *'Black Market': Neutral *'Merchants Guild': Neutral *'Pirates':Neutral Category:Former Browncoats